


Serial No. 13: Reconaissance

by pandorasv13



Series: Serial No. 13 [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Murderers, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, POV First Person, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasv13/pseuds/pandorasv13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there’s a legion of heroes, is there also a legion for criminals? I feel like that would make sense. You might be wondering why I’m thinking about that suddenly. Well, recently, I met someone that is as “bad” as me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

If there’s a legion of heroes, is there also a legion for criminals? I feel like that would make sense. You might be wondering why I’m thinking about that suddenly. Well, recently, I met someone that is as “bad” as me.

Contrary to popular belief, not all so-called villains get along and make partnerships. I plan on ripping his throat out in precisely 2 days, 16 hours, 11 minutes, and 3…2…1…0 seconds. This man, Minho, is incredibly perverse in every definition of the word. I mean it. He makes me uncomfortable and that’s a hell of a feet.

Do you realize what I do in my free time? I dismember individuals on a weekly basis. I am a serial killer. How much would it have to take in order for me to really feel as if something is amiss?

Choi Minho doesn’t make me look like an angel. But at least I don’t humiliate people. He takes their power and strips them of everything valuable. I’ve avoided speaking to him since our encounter less than a week earlier, but that’s incredibly difficult considering he’s Ryeowook’s new boyfriend.

That’s right. He’s Ryeowook’s boyfriend and I still haven’t run a knife through his chest. I don’t know how.

Oh that’s right. I’m a little crazed, aren’t I?

Well damn.

It’s alright though. He’ll be gone soon. Just a little longer and he’ll be dead. I haven’t slept in a long time, and not only because of the nightmares. Minho purposefully fucks Ryeowook all night long to piss me off. Or scare me; I’m not sure which yet.

This night though, as I sat up playing Starcraft to keep my mind off the muffled voices in the other room, I couldn’t stand it anymore. No, I wasn’t going to kill him that second.

I just did what any annoyed roommate would do. I got up, walking into the hallway and banged on their door. The squeaking mattress stopped. “Shut up, I haven’t slept in days!” I shouted.

A second later the door was whisked open and Minho stood there with a bed sheet around his waist and a slightly annoyed look in his eyes. “Whose fault is it that you haven’t slept in days?” he whispered just so I could hear.

“Yours all the way, you massive douche,” I smiled.

His mouth twitched in irritation. “Cute,” he bit out. “Well, I like to fuck my boyfriend, so why don’t you just run along and plug your ears, psycho.”

“I’ll plug my ears when someone cuts your disgusting dick off, freak.”

“Murderer,” he hissed, getting up in my face, teeth bared.

“Rapist,” I spat.

There was a soft whimper from inside the bedroom that sent shivers down my spine. Minho’s anger drained away and then he was smirking. “Sounds like he wants me back,” he murmured in that infuriating way of his, “you don’t want your precious Ryeowook to feel frustrated now do you?”

So many things could’ve flown from me at that point, but I contained it. My time would come. His time would end. We would all finally be in balance again.

Patience is a virtue. Or perhaps patience is a catalyst for sin. It really depends on where you come from. At this point, I’m thinking that I’m certainly of the latter idea.

The door slammed shut and I stared at it. This would be the last time I would deal with him in my world.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Are you living here now?” I stared at the bastard who casually walked into the living room. He took the seat next to me, placing his hand on my inner thigh. Tearing away, I glowered at him, pulling my legs up and backing away.

Minho laughed. “No, I don’t live here…yet.”

“I’m rather positive Ryeowook won’t let you live here,” I responded dryly.

“I think he will let me live here,” he said cheerily, “after all, I’m here all the time anyway. I could easily convince him.” Minho smiled, “Don’t worry. I won’t let him kick you out.”

I stood up, planning to leave, but then he snatched my wrist, forcing me back down on the couch. Grunting, I flopped and looked towards him. “What the fuck do you want?”

“How many people have you killed?” he asked suddenly.

I stared at him for a second, wondering if I should reply. Killing people wasn’t something I was keen to talk about. It did do a lot for me, but treating it like a game was far from my intention. “It doesn’t matter.”

“You don’t keep count?” Minho mumbled.

“I’m not you.”

He smirked. “I do keep count, but that count has stopped since I started dating Ryeowook. Can’t you see that I’m changing?”

“You’re waiting for the right opportunity to kill him,” I stated flatly, “I’ll stop you, so don’t worry.”

“Funny,” he scoffed, “you’ve tried and failed.”

“Try and try again,” I shrugged, “insanity has its perks.”

In a flurry of movements, his hand clamped down on my wrists and his weight was on my waist. “Or maybe you just want me to get at you like last time?” Minho tilted his head, inching closer.

I turned my head away, gazing across the living room.

“Let’s have a nice conversation, hmm?”

“Not gonna happen,” I muttered.

“I think it will happen,” he whispered, getting his hand in my pants. I jerked up out of reflex, gasping sharply. “You respond almost as well as Ryeowook,” he remarked, fingers running over my crotch. He squeezed and I gritted my teeth, eyes shutting. There was laughter in my ear and a tongue tracing my jaw. “Have you never felt the need to have sex?”

“I’m not a perverse creature like you,” I said tightly.

“It’s a beautiful power struggle,” Minho said casually, stroking me long and hard, “I love that feeling…being able to watch someone bend underneath me. I could orgasm just from that.” He licked his lips.

“Clearly, I won’t.”

Minho smirked, “Aw, c’mon.” He yanked my jeans down and I groaned, trying to back away from him. Before I could get very far though, the fucking freak was on me, tearing clothes aside and locking me underneath him. “Don’t be such a prude. I won’t do anything bad. I just have an urge right now. Can’t you help out your new roommate?”

“You’re no fucking roommate of mine,” I growled.

His fist connected with my jaw, a cracking noise ricocheting through my head. A cry burst from my lips and I shut my eyes tightly. “Chill out, psycho,” Minho bit down on my earlobe, the pressure tearing flesh. Blood dribbled down my bruising skin, sliding off chin. “I’m not gonna do anything so terrible.”

And then he was everywhere I never wanted anyone to be. Again. I screamed at him, struggled, and did everything I could to get away, but at some point he had my torn shirt shoved in my mouth and his belt knotting my wrists together.

I swallowed painfully, trying to push off the rising stomach acid. Fuck, it was worse than last time. Closing my eyes, I let tears slip out, turning my head away from him as his labored breaths rushed through my ears.

I wasn’t sure how long it went on. There were layers of pain, mostly mental. Everything would be alright though, because as much as I psycho as I was, I had no intention of letting a creepy fool win over me again.

“You okay?” Minho sneered, undoing the belt and looping it back around his zipped up jeans. “See you tonight.” He walked to the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Sitting up, I spat the cloth out of my mouth and looked across the living room. There was a little red light flashing and I smirked.

 

I’m sure somewhere deep down inside I was truly hurt by the whole series of events. However, reaching that far into my own soul was a little more troublesome and scary than preferred. So I mimicked what I knew.

After being raped like that with proof, clearly someone would feel like it was time to fess up. The details and such just came along with it – perhaps even made up on the spot. That’s how I swung, at least. And so I set myself up on Ryeowook’s bed, a blanket pulled around my body. I made sure to wear baggy pajamas with sleeves too long and pants that were dark and unthreatening.

You see, appearance is crucial. What people see is reality.

That’s how you can get away with things. All it takes is a little smoke and mirrors here and there. The door opened and Ryeowook came inside, looking tired and beautiful. I stared at him for a long moment – as usual – before snapping out of it and remembering what I needed to show him.

“Ryeowook…can we talk?” I asked softly.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

He stared at me for a second. “Yeah, of course, Kyuhyun,” Ryeowook said gently. He set his bag and coat down, coming over to sit beside me. One arm wrapped around my shoulders and I sank against him.

Fuck, I really love him.

“Uhm…,” I licked my lips, struggling to not kiss him. Yes, sometimes I do get distracted. Have you seen him? He makes my world bright, literally. I don’t think I would go outside if it wasn’t for him. “I didn’t mean to do it. I need you to know that. He…He just came at me and I couldn’t do anything. I swear.” I closed my eyes, curling fingers into Ryeowook’s shirt. “…the camera was to film a video for my class.” Bull shit, but easy enough.

“What’s going on?” he looked down at me, panic streaking his features.

I picked up my laptop, opening it and playing the video. There I was in full color with Minho raping me like there was no tomorrow. I watched Ryeowook’s face morph from shock to anger to sadness to eventual fear and grief. Sometimes, you have to sacrifice in order to save your loved one’s future.

“I’m sorry, Ryeowook. I’m so sorry,” I whispered, “I don’t mean to do it. I don’t know why…I-I…I don’t want you to hate me, but I didn’t have anyone else to tell. This happened with S-Siwon too but it—”

He closed his hand around mine tightly, comfortingly. “—don’t say anything else,” Ryeowook murmured, kissing my hair, “It’s okay. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I said I wouldn’t let anything like this happen again, but it did.” Tears were spilling down his face, lips trembling. “God, I’m an awful friend…I’m sorry Kyuhyun.” He closed his eyes, ducking his head and pushing the laptop away. “W-We should call the police. They’ll help you…because—”

I pulled him under the blanket with me, pressing our lips together. Sure, I knew it was risky, but I hoped that he would think I was just scared and in need of affection. Ryeowook barely hesitated to return the kiss – as expected. He pulled himself closer to me and I wrapped the blanket around us like a shield.

Parting his lips, I deepened the kiss slightly, tilting my head and swallowing one of his sobs. “You don’t hate me?” I mumbled.

“No, no, I could never hate you,” he promised, our lips touching fleetingly between hushed words. “Why do I always pick the worst people to hang out with…,” he laughed miserably, “they always hurt the most important person in my life.”

My body went stiff and I stared down at him. Ryeowook returned the look, seemingly coming back to his senses. Pulling away with a flushed face, he stood up and leaned over, kissing me once on the forehead. “Sorry again,” he muttered, “I…I just really care about you, Kyuhyun. Don’t worry anymore. Everything will get better. No one will hurt you anymore. I swear I won’t let it happen again…not after failing once already.”

The front door clicked open then.

Ryeowook backed away, walking out to the hallway. I quickly got up to follow him, seeing Minho entering and reaching for a kiss.

The slap was so quick and fierce I winced and stepped back.

Ryeowook’s face was cold and guarded. “Get out.” He snatched the keys from Minho, kicking him roughly in the shin and then in the groin. Yes. Oh fucking yes. “Don’t you _ever_ come back in here, you disgusting animal!”

“W-What’s going on?” he managed between awkward grunts of pain. He held himself, squirming and stumbling as Ryeowook forced him out of the apartment. “No, wait! Tell me what’s going on—”

“—I SAID GET OUT!” He aimed one more kick at the cretin and then slammed the door. Minho’s eyes locked with mine in that brief moment before we were separated and I saw them widen in realization.

The lock and chain tumbled into place and Ryeowook turned around to me, smiling worriedly. “Do you need anything, Kyuhyun? I can go call the police now.”

“Uhm, it’s okay,” I nodded faintly, “you don’t have to call them. I mean…he did a really horrible thing, but we don’t have to ruin his life if he never bothers us again. If he comes back around even once, I’ll call the police myself.”

Ryeowook nodded in awe. “You’re so kind, Kyuhyun…I don’t think I could ever forgive someone who did that to me.”

“I guess I can’t help it,” I shrugged, “seeing people in pain…or to know that I ruined someone’s life is too much.”

It was probably a hell of a lot of bull fucking shit, but I can’t change that. I mean, I got what I wanted. Or at least, I had part one of what I wanted. There was still one more thing to accomplish.

 

***

 

Minho came to after what felt like forever. His arms were chained behind his back and his mouth was stuffed with an old sock I had found. The old shed creaked and groaned with the night chill. I waited until he realized where he was and just who was sitting across from him.

“Do you know what today is?” I prompted, smiling and thumbing a knife. The blade grazed my skin just enough to feel the cool touch of metal.

Standing up, I crouched in front of him, twirling the blade and shoving it into the sock protruding from his salivating mouth. The tip sliced something soft beyond the cotton. Ripping the sock out, I noted the red blooming on the blade. “So what’s today?”

He stretched his jaw, frowning. “Saturday…?”

“Nice, nice,” I praised, “I just wanted to make sure you knew what day you died.”

“How did I get here?” Minho demanded.

“What? Not up for jokes anymore, douche-fuck?” I tilted my head, shoving the knife deep into his thigh. Muscle and bone squelched under the force, bringing a grin to my lips. Damn, that felt good. “Tell me what you’re up for then.”

“Crazy shit,” he seethed, jaw taut.

“I followed you for a day. Easy enough to slip something into your drink at one point or another,” I shrugged, jerking the knife back and forth inside of him. He tensed and gasped every time, making me smile wider and wider.

“I really hate torture. Truly I do. It’s a waste of time and it extends the life of people who just don’t deserve it. However, when I look at you…I just want to watch you lose every body part bit by bit. Do you understand?” I withdrew another knife, this one larger and heavier.

Minho’s eyes widened and he tried to back away, ignoring the blade piercing his thigh now. “Look, you don’t want to do that. I get it. I-I won’t do that shit anymore.”

“Are you really trying to reason with a psychopath?” I squinted at him, confused, “That’s like believing a rapist has any chance of curing himself.” My fingers tightened around the handle as I sank the blade through his jeans, boxers and eventually what was possibly the most disgusting thing to ever grace the Earth.

Gasping, I looked up at his stunned, broken face apologetically. “Sorry Minho, I promised to plug my ears when someone cuts your dick off. Looks like I forgot.”

He was unresponsive by then though. I chuckled, yanking the knife out of his thigh and dragging it through his clean, white throat.

 

_Bzzt…bzzt…_

“Hello?” I answered, making progress through the woods.

The body bags were separated and dark. I carried two in one hand, the rest already having been thrown over the cliff to be taken away by the receding tides.

“Where are you, Kyuhyun?” Ryeowook prompted.

“Just out. I’ll be back really soon. Do you have anything for dinner?” I grunted, swinging the back out to sea.

“What do you want me to make?” he asked in his oh-so sweet way. Ryeowook had been extra attentive since what happened a day or so ago with Minho.

I told him my favorite dish and he quickly agreed, hanging up with good wishes. Smiling, I tucked the phone into my pocket just in time to feel a heavy object ram into the back of my skull. Next thing I knew, I was eating dirt.

Remember that legion of criminals I was thinking about? There was a possibility I had just met them.

 


End file.
